This invention relates to gauges, and more specifically, to a gauge used in combination with a table saw, or the like, for accurately measuring the depth of cut of the saw blade by measurement of the projecting portion of the blade above the table.
Setting up a table saw to make accurate cut depths has previously been achieved by a limited number of techniques. Most common of these being either to measure behind the saw blade while raising the saw blade to the desired height, or making a test cut on scrap material, and then making the required adjustments by lowering or raising the blade. Another technique for measuring cut depth is the use of a depth gauge. Previous depth gauges typically are made of metal with fixed fractional measuring increments. Previous gauges function by trying to estimate the exact center of the saw blade, while placing the desired notch on the gauge perpendicular over the saw blade, then raising the blade while turning the blade until one of the saw blade teeth slightly comes into contact with the gauge. Over time, these prior gauges, by contacting the blade, can have a dulling effect on the blade.
Another problem associated with prior measuring devices is that they cannot compensate for table wear, blade diameter, or other variance which arise through usage. Yet another drawback is that prior depth gauges require a test cut in a scrap piece of material, to confirm that the blade is set at the desired depth. This process usually requires several time consuming adjustments to achieve the exact depth of cut desired. In addition, if the saw blade needs to be moved, it is difficult to duplicate the exact same depth prior to moving the blade. Consequently, there is a need for an improved saw blade depth gauge, which will easily and accurately provide an accurate reading, irrespective to changeable factors such as blade diameter and the like without dulling the blade.